In Another Lifetime
by MissyMaestro
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that I once lead a human life. No one ever asks to hear that story, but I'm going to tell you.


"Edward, you're a damn fool!" She calls up to me, stamping her foot. "Go ahead. Jump! I won't dare bat an eye when you die."

I'm standing on top of a large rock overlooking a lake, stripped down to my trousers, and grinning like the teenaged idiot that I am.

She is standing in the shallows, the water up to her knees. She's got one hand shielding her eyes from the sun, and the other holding up the massive amount of fabric that is the bottom half of her dress. Let me tell you, she doesn't look happy.

I can't help but laugh aloud at the sight. "Come up here," I call. "The sun feels fantastic!" I stretch out my arms.

She huffs. "Ladies are supposed to be fair and pale! I can't tan. How would my parents react if I came home looking like a worker girl?"

Right. That's the one fact I keep forgetting, and a poor one to forget. Her parents were the King and Queen. I'd snuck her away from her castle for a day.

"Edward," she calls, "come down from there this instant!"

"Make me, Princess," I chuckle, taking another step towards the edge of the rock. The water below me is clear and inviting.

"Climb back down!" she shrieks. "Don't you be a fool."

Someone obviously isn't used to not getting their way. "Come down?" I call. "Is that what you want, Princess?"

"Yes! Come down here right now!"

I back up a few feet, just so that she could no longer see me. I can actually hear her sigh of relief. I sprint back towards the edge of the rock, take a deep breath, and jump. My arms flail about and I let out a joyous laugh as I plunge towards the water.

"Edward!" I hear the princess squeal before I reach the water. "Idiot!"

When I reach the surface again, I look for the princess. I really should be nicer to her.

"You!" she roars.

I look to her and burst out laughing. The girl is thoroughly soaked. She's a mess. She's dropped the bottom of her dress, and it's floating about her thighs.

"Edward, I swear," she sputters. She wrings out her hair, and peels her gloves off of her hands.

"Ah, Princess," I laugh, "I told you I was taking you out into the fresh air today. Why'd you wear that gigantic dress, anyway?"

She clears her throat indignantly. "This is my outing dress," she says, a snobbish air about her. "What did you expect me to wear, rubbish like a common peasant?"

"Well, it works for me, doesn't it?" I laugh and swim away towards the middle of the lake, leaving her standing there by herself.

"Edward," she calls nervously. "Come back. Come back here! I didn't mean it."

"Can't hear you, Princess," I laugh. "You'll just have to come out here." I've got to get this girl to have some fun somehow. You only live once.

"No," she exclaims, stamping her foot. Clearly, it's not as effective in the water.

I sigh and swim back to her. What a wet blanket. "Come on, then," I say, sighing. "Let's get you back home, eh? I imagine you'll be wanting to get out of that dress."

"One more word and I'll have your tongue," a man's voice comes from somewhere above us. "One more move and I'll have your head."

We both look up to the rock where I'd been standing not ten minutes earlier. The sun's silhouetting him to us, but I can tell it's a rather large man.

"Oh, mercy," the Princess whispers. "It's Father."

"Your father?" I exclaim. "The King?"

"You're wanting my daughter out of her dress? Well, you've already compromised her dignity and her values. Sneaking her out of the castle, bringing her to this filthy lake!" The man roars. "What're you thinking?"

"Just having fun, Sir!" I exclaim, quite unsure of what to do. "I meant no harm to the princess, honest, I,"

"Enough!" The man roars. I can see his face now. It's bright red. "Both of you, get up here this instant!"

"Edward," the princess whispers to me as we step onto the beach and start making our way up the back of the rock. "Run. Run now. He can't see you, and I won't tell him where you are. Go!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I mumble.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry," the princess mumbles in reply. "I was having fun, even if it didn't seem like it."

The King is a big man. He's twice my width, but looked like at my age, he was a strong lad.

"You, what's your name?" He exclaims as he jerks his daughter away from me and shoves her behind him.

"Edward Masen," I mumble.

"You'll be coming back to the castle with me," the King snarls. "There's someone I'd just love for you to meet."

The Princess's eyes grow very wide, and she gasps. "Father, no, no, I asked him to take me out for a day, I begged him! Don't take him to her, please,"

"Hold your tongue," the King spits. "Come, boy."

As we walk, the girl looks over at me. Her eyes are filled with regret. "I'm sorry," she mouths. "I'm so sorry. I'll try and help,"

Her father backhands her. "I said to hold your tongue. It's still wagging."

She starres at me as if she's seen a ghost.

Yet I can't figure out why she seems so worried.


End file.
